Together
by Lani Elliott
Summary: This is my version of the Bellarke reunion. It was written before Human Trials came out, and starts just after Anya and Clarke return to Camp Jaha.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this little one-shot before Human Trials came out, but here was my version of how I thought things might go with the Bellarke reunion. It comes in right after the Ark survivors shoot Anya and Clarke. I posted it on tumblr about a week ago. Enjoy! xoxo**

Bellamy's muscles ached. They'd spent the entire day avoiding grounders while dragging Monroe and Mel through the brush. The poison had started to spread, and Monroe was biting back whimpers as the movement jostled her injured leg.

"Bel, she won't last much longer," Octavia whispered. Bellamy looked back at where Monroe was resting on a large boulder.

"We're almost there," he said. Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air and Bellamy straightened. A second shot followed.

"What was that?" Mel asked, her voice quivering.

"I don't know," Bellamy admitted, "But it came from the camp." He strained his ears for any sign of fighting, but there was nothing but silence.

"Grounders?" asked Monroe through gritted teeth. Bellamy held his gun at the ready, still listening for any signs of trouble.

"Maybe," he said. "Come on, we're almost there." Octavia helped Monroe to her feet, and the three women followed behind Bellamy as he led them back to the camp. Before they reached the hastily constructed wall, Bellamy held out his arm, signaling for them to stop.

"If there really are grounders in the area, then the camp will be on red alert," he explained, "They'll shoot first, ask questions later. We'd better let them know it's us."

"How?" Mel hissed, looking around nervously. Bellamy turned back to the direction of the camp.

"Follow on my signal," he ordered, before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the cover of the trees.

"Don't shoot!" he called out. He watched as the guards pointed their guns at him.

"Identify yourself!" one of them barked.

"Bellamy Blake!" he called out, "I have three others with me, two injured. Let us in!" A few minutes later, the gates opened and Bellamy motioned for Octavia and the others to follow him.

"You could have been shot," Octavia hissed angrily as she passed. Bellamy shrugged.

"Better me than you," he said simply before following the others in. The guards eyed him warily as he entered.

"Bellamy!" a voice called out, and Bellamy turned to see Raven limping towards him, wearing a brace on her leg. She spotted Octavia and grinned.

"Octavia!" she cried out, wrapping O in a large hug. Bellamy watched them curiously. He hadn't realized that they were close.

"Raven," Bellamy interrupted their reunion, "Monroe and Mel need medical attention. Now. Where's Clarke's mom?" Raven turned to him, and shifted nervously.

"She's tending to a patient, right now," Raven told him. Bellamy frowned.

"They can't wait," he told her, "Monroe got hit with a poisoned arrow." Raven's eyes widened.

"I'll get her," she agreed, "But it might be difficult to pry her away from her patient."

"Did something happen?" he asked, "We heard gunshots." Raven rolled her eyes.

"The guards around here are trigger-happy morons," she spat, her expression bitter. "Abby's cleaning up their mess now." Bellamy frowned.

"Who was shot?" he asked. Raven wouldn't meet his eyes. A weight pressed down on Bellamy's chest. Something wasn't right.

"Raven, _who was shot?_" He repeated insistently.

"Don't freak out," Raven warned him. The pressure in Bellamy's chest grew worse.

"Tell me. Now," he ordered, struggling to keep his voice calm. Octavia looked between Raven and Bellamy, confused.

"Raven?" she whispered. Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Clarke," she admitted finally, "Those idiots shot Clarke." The world froze as Bellamy let the news sink in. _Clarke._

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice low. Raven pointed toward the med tent where Abby had removed the bullet from her spine a few days earlier. Bellamy didn't say anything else. He stormed toward the tent, the pressure in his chest squeezing his heart into a new rhythm._Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._He heard Raven and Octavia shouting after him, but their words didn't register. _Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _He broke out into a run.

He burst through the tent flap, all fury, and froze.

She was sitting up while her mother finished stitching up a wound in her shoulder. Her hair was matted and she was wearing different clothes than the last time he'd seen her. She was covered in blood and dirt, and it looked as if someone had tried to drown her in mud, but she was_alive_. The pressure on his chest released, and his mind silenced. He stood there, drinking her in.

It took a moment for Clarke to realize that someone had entered the tent, but eventually she turned toward him, and froze. Her blue eyes widened and his name formed on her lips.

"_Bellamy."_ She whispered it like a prayer. Like she was clinging to a last hope. He watched her.

"Hey, princess," he croaked, his voice unsteady. His voice was never unsteady. His heart pounded in his ears, and his body surged with an unfamiliar emotion that Bellamy thought might be joy. He gave her a slight smile.

Suddenly she was in his arms, and he had his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her close, half afraid that if he let go, she would disappear and he would wake up to this all being a dream. Her arms held him in a tight grip, as if she shared his fears, and she buried her face in his shoulder. She smelled like blood, sweat, and earth, but he drank it in, grateful for any hint that this was real.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, and if he didn't know her better, he'd almost think she was crying. For him. He squeezed her tighter, and blinked hard, forcing away the stinging sensation in his eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, princess," he promised her. And he held her close, careful of their injuries, and grateful for the ache in his bones that spoke of exhaustion, because it told him that this wasn't a dream. Clarke was alive.

Finally they stepped back, and Bellamy noticed Abby watching them, a curious expression on her face.

_"_I'd like a word with the idiot that shot Clarke," he told Abby. Now that he was sure that his princess was alive and well, the fury had returned. Clarke rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We have bigger problems," she told him, "The Mountain Men have our people." Bellamy looked down at Clarke. Her face was grim and serious, like her words. Bellamy didn't know who these Mountain Men were, but he knew that he and Clarke had a responsibility to their people, and whoever this new enemy was, they would handle it the way they always did. Together.

**So, there you go, It's not much. But I just kept thinking about what Bellamy's reaction to Clarke getting shot would be. I'm still convinced that he and Clarke yelled at some trigger-happy morons before setting off on their little adventure. It's my first Bellarke fic so let me know what you all think. Reviews are always appreciated! **

**xoxo**

**Lani**


	2. Not a chapter, just an announcement

Hey guys!

So you guys have all been so amazing and your responses were really positive, and because of that I wanted to share with you some news. I am currently writing my own book. It's a fantasy novel about two sisters and I think that most of you would probably really enjoy it. The thing is, I'm a broke college student who doesn't have the time or money to write as much as I would like. That's why I've decided to post my story on Patreon as I edit. You guys can find the story at www dot patreon dot com/creation?hid=1963268&amp;rf=653852&amp;ty=1 You guys can read the prologue for free, and anyone who is interested in reading more can donate $1 to become a patron and read a new chapter. It's really cheap and it will help me pay my bills until I find a publisher. I'd love it if you guys would go and read and then share it with your friends.

xoxo

Lani


End file.
